Yoshikage Kira/Misc
In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Like many others, Kira makes his gaming debut in the PS3 title, playable as two distinct characters: His original form, with Killer Queen and Sheer Heart Attack; and his awakened form, with Killer Queen, Stray Cat, and Bites the Dust. This marks him as one of the only three characters with two incarnations, the others being Dio Brando and Joseph Joestar. Both versions of Kira are voiced by Rikiya Koyama, who previously voiced William Anthonio Zeppeli once in the Phantom Blood game. Both Kiras are part of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, being able to turn Killer Queen on/off, changing movesets, and having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with their Stand. If Yoshikage Kira battles "Kosaku Kawajiri", they will have a special dialogue before the fight, where the original Kira will remark how 'Kosaku'-Kira's aura is similar to his, and 'Kosaku'-Kira will be shocked to see his past self. If the original Kira wins, he remarks that only he should be making bombs. If 'Kosaku'-Kira wins, he wonders if the encounter was an after-effect of "Bites The Dust". Yoshikage Kira Kira's original form appears as a DLC character included with pre-orders and first edition prints of the original Japanese release of the game. For the overseas release in the US, pre-ordering the game from Club Namco would also get players a free download code for Kira, whilst for EU players, pre-ordering the game from any retailer in that region would get the player both Kira and Shigekiyo Yangu as well. Kira's moveset primarily involves Killer Queen, and the use of bombs and careful detonation. * Only one bomb at a time: A gameplay rule. Killer Queen may not have more than one bomb out at a time, automatically nullifying the previous bomb if another is used afterward. * Blown to pieces!: This skill can only be used following abilities marked with a star. Kira detonates whatever bomb may be out at the moment. All of Kira's bombs cannot be blocked, but Kira himself is at risk of taking damage if he is too close to the explosion. * Throw -''' '''Show you how it's done: Kira grabs the opponent by the neck before slamming them into the ground and stomping on their head. While Killer Queen is off: * It's your fate to be defeated: Killer Queen is summoned to stomp on the opponent. This move can hit a downed opponent, and Kira's abilities may be performed instantly following the attack. Though this move is identical to 'Kosaku'-Kira's "I'll crush you!" skill, its name implies it to be the stomp Killer Queen used on Echoes ACT3's head during their confrontation. (Comboable) * Anything can be a bomb: Killer Queen is summoned and flicks a small coin primed with the first bomb into the air. Depending on the attack button inputted, the range of the coin as well as its explosive power is increased. This move is marked with a star, and while the coin will explode as soon as the opponent touches it, it can be manually detonated to catch them in the blast if they are close enough. (Comboable) * Ha!: Kira summons Killer Queen to rush forward in a barrage of punches, pushing the opponent away and knocking them down. This move cannot activate Rush Mode, and a similar ability by certain opponents will easily overpower Killer Queen. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While Killer Queen is on: * Here's the first bomb: Killer Queen channels its power into its index finger, before both it and Kira chop downward. If the opponent is hit, they become a bomb themselves. This move is marked with a star, and Kira can detonate the opponent at any time, dealing heavy damage. For some reason, however, the explosion does not register if the opponent is down, wasting the attack. A Stand Rush skill that Kira can disconnect from to attack or move away from the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * You bastard!: Killer Queen unleashes a barrage of punches on the spot, knocking the opponent off their feet. This move cannot activate Rush Mode, and a similar ability by certain opponents will easily overpower Killer Queen. A Stand Rush skill that Kira can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Calm and cool: Killer Queen strikes a defensive stance, moving its hands rapidly around its face. If the opponent hits Kira with a non-Throw/HHA/GHA physical attack, Killer Queen counters with a punch that sends them flying. Kira's HHA, "I'm going to blow you to smithereens!", has him swipe his and Killer Queen's arms downward after charging the first bomb in the Stand's index finger. If they hit, Kira explodes his victim six times through Killer Queen's gestures. After the fifth explosion, Kira looks away to adjust his tie shortly before the sixth and most powerful explosion occurs. Kira's GHA, "Sheer Heart Attack", sends out Killer Queen's second bomb; Sheer Heart Attack. SHA cannot be blocked and follows the opponent until it connects, flies off-screen if dodged, Kira's HHG runs out, enough time has passed, or Kira is hit. If SHA connects, it will ram and drill into the opponent's abdomen, knock them into the air in an uppercutting leap, and drop on them. Yelling at the opponent to look at it, Sheer Heart Attack explodes in their face at point-blank range, while Kira is facing away and brags about it lacking weaknesses/weak points. Sheer Heart Attack can be temporarily slowed by Koichi Hirose specifically, if the latter uses ACT3's "S-H-I-T" move or "Echoes ACT3: FREEZE!!" HHA on it, which will also subsequently affect Kira himself. SHA continues to be unblockable and able to hit him, but will remain sluggish and unable to leap at him until Koichi gets a certain distance away from it or hits Kira, nullifying the bomb altogether. Kira's alternate costume mirrors his casual outfit and hairstyle from his debut chapter. "Kosaku Kawajiri" 'Kosaku'-Kira is included in the base game as the main antagonist of Part 4. In-game, he is consistently labelled "Kosaku Kawajiri" to differentiate him from his previous form. Along with Enrico Pucci, Hol Horse, Johnny Joestar, Koichi Hirose, and Giorno Giovanna, Kosaku is a character who can utilize more than one Stand during a match as part of his moveset; He retains Killer Queen, but now possesses Stray Cat to assist him in battle with its air bubbles. * Only one bomb at a time: A gameplay rule effect continued from the original Kira. Killer Queen may not have more than one bomb out at a time, automatically nullifying the previous bomb if another is used afterward. * Ignition: Kosaku detonates whatever bomb may be out at the moment. All of Kosaku's bombs cannot be blocked, but Kosaku himself is at risk of taking damage if he is too close to the explosion. (Comboable) * Throw - "Can I ask your name?": Kosaku grabs the opponent and explodes them in his hand as he lightly throws them. While Killer Queen is off: * Impact Igniton Bomb: Kosaku summons Killer Queen to utilize Stray Cat and fire an air bomb that must be manually detonated. These bombs deal more damage than Contact Bombs, and cannot be jumped over during their explosion. However, Kosaku cannot move when this bomb is out, and the bomb disappears as soon as he is hit. The size of the bomb and its damage is altered by the attack button inputted, though its speed is inversely affected. ** Trajectory change: Kosaku, using his math skills, can correct the trajectory of the air bomb should the opponent have dodged or jumped over it, in order to once more send it in their direction. This increases the speed of the air bomb but shrinks it by one level. A Light bomb's trajectory can be changed only once, while a Heavy bomb's trajectory can be changed up to three times. * I'll have to fight it out!: Killer Queen is summoned to rush forward in a barrage of punches, pushing the opponent away and knocking them down. This move cannot activate Rush Mode, and a similar ability by certain opponents will easily overpower Killer Queen. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While Killer Queen is on: * I'll crush you!: This move can only be used when the opponent is down. Killer Queen stomps on them. Though this move is identical to the original Kira's "It's your fate to be defeated" skill, its name implies it to be the stomp Killer Queen attempted to use on Stray Cat during their initial encounter. * Contact Bomb: Killer Queen fires an air bomb that can automatically explode on touch, requiring no manual detonation and allowing Kosaku to move after a short delay once launched. The bomb is able to disarm traps, though is popped by all projectiles aside from another Kosaku's own Contact Bomb. Its speed is altered by the attack button inputted (Comboable). A Stand Rush skill that Kosaku can disconnect from to attack the opponent or move away from them or the bomb while it is executing. Killer Queen can still be caught in the explosion if Kosaku uses Stand Rush in attempts to escape the blast. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * The First Bomb!: Killer Queen channels its power into its index finger before chopping downward. If the opponent is hit, they become a bomb themselves. Kosaku can detonate the opponent at any time, no matter what state they're in, dealing heavy damage. A Stand Rush skill that Kosaku can disconnect from to attack or move away from the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * This stone is a bomb!: Killer Queen leaves a stone primed with the first bomb on the ground that must be manually detonated. If the opponent is hit, they are sent flying far away from Kosaku, giving him more room to unleash air bombs. * Air Bomb Cushion: Kosaku is protected from the next middle/high physical attack by an air cushion placed in his suit by Stray Cat, pushing the opponent away if they trigger it, or simply protecting him from projectiles. If Kosaku turns Killer Queen off, the cushion is cancelled. Kosaku's HHA, "Stray Cat's protecting me now!", is a counter/reversal. Killer Queen readies Stray Cat as Kosaku is shocked at it protecting him. If Killer Queen is struck in this form with a non-Throw/HHA/GHA, the opponent will be knocked back off their feet and onto the ground. Kosaku will use that chance to send out a completely invisible air bomb towards them as they're getting up. Using his math knowledge, Kosaku correctly predicts where the air bomb is and detonates it at the right moment, blowing up his opponent. Kosaku's GHA is "Bites the Dust". Kosaku tosses out Hayato and forces him to run in fear. If Hayato runs into the opponent, they will be stunned by his sudden interference as he panics, only for them to see Killer Queen, who enters their left eye and promptly detonates the third bomb, rewinding time. Surprisingly, this GHA deals the least amount of damage of all, doing only 21% of the opponent's health in damage, and making it inferior even to his HHA. Like with Sheer Heart Attack, Bites the Dust is unblockable, but is easily dodged/sidestepped/jumped over, and Hayato will only run a short distance in front of Kosaku before sprinting the other way. These two factors make Kosaku's GHA the easiest to avoid in the entire game. However, if successful, the GHA adds 10 counts to the battle timer and restores 15% of Kosaku's health. When low on health (Rumble Mode), instead of calling out the bomb's name, Kosaku will yell "This is the limit! Push it!", and the GHA will deal substantially more damage. Bites the Dust, due to its time-rewinding ability, is able to reverse a number of character effects (especially round-lasting transformations). Thus, if Kosaku uses the GHA on Pucci in Made in Heaven Mode, Giorno with Gold Experience in Requiem Mode, or Kars as the Ultimate Life Form, all three characters will revert back to their previous, normal forms. If the victim is MiH Mode Pucci, the stage will revert back to what it was previously, and Pucci will never be able to enter MiH Mode for the rest of the entire battle as per his own gameplay rules. If Johnny Joestar has Tusk in any ACT other than ACT1, including ACT4, then the Stand will be reverted back to ACT1. If Jonathan Joestar or Funny Valentine used their healing/comeback moves ("This is my final Ripple!" and "Back from the 'other side'", respectively) and disabled their Heart Heat Gauge as a result, said gauge will be restored once Kosaku executes his GHA successfully. Kosaku's alternate costume mirrors his previous look before receiving the third bomb, with spiky hairstyle and no coat. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Yoshikage Kira Yoshikage Kira was confirmed for the game alongside Akira Otoishi, Shigekiyo Yangu. Most of his moveset was reused from the previous game, albeit with a few changes to his base and EX kit. * Sheer Heart Attack: 'Sends out Kira's second bomb, Sheer Heart Attack to blow up enemies. SHA will home in on a target, and deals damage to anything in the area, including Kira and/or his partner, when it detonates. It will detonate 3-4 times before its duration expires and it returns to Killer Queen. Notably, Sheer Heart Attack homes onto the hottest thing in the area, and its explosion size is proportional to the heat. For instance, characters like Esidisi and Muhammad Avdol have fire-based attacks that will become SHA's focus and will cause a larger explosion, dealing more damage. The same applies to the Joestar Mansion map when it begins to burn down. SHA can be weighed down by Echoes 3 Freeze, much like in ''All-Star Battle. If Okuyasu Nijimura's The Hand attacks SHA, it will be erased, and Kira will take a medium amount of damage. * '''You Bastard!: Killer Queen launches a flurry of blows, the last hit of which sends the opponent flying and turns them into a bomb. This ability can be overpowered by any other close-ranged Stand. * Anything I touch... Turns into a Bomb!: '''Killer Queen flicks forward a coin charged with the first bomb indicated by a small shine on the ground. After Kira tosses the coin, it bounces once, and has a small delay before it can be detonated. * '''Killer Queen: Killer Queen moves its hands about faster than the eye can process, blocking any non-projectile and non-DHA attack. It reciprocates by knocking away and turning the target into a bomb. This counter is ineffective against Diavolo's 'And Time Moves Again!' attack. * EX - Anything I touch... Turns into a Bomb!: The attack remains the same, except the explosion is bigger and there is no delay after tossing the coin. * EX - You Bastard!: 'This attack will now overpower any non-EX Stand Rush skill, and will knock the target back further, also causing the explosion to deal more damage in a larger area and down enemies. * '''Style Action -' '''The First Bomb!: If there is an object or enemy that is charged as a bomb, they can be detonated at the press of a button, doing large damage in a small area, and doing more damage to the primary target. If nothing is charged as bomb, Killer Queen strikes a pose, and then performs an unblockable downward chop, dealing medium damage while also charging the enemy as a bomb. ** Rule -''' Only one bomb at a time.: Only one enemy or object can be charged as a bomb at any given time. Sheer Heart Attack does not influence this. *** '''Bomb Icon: A small Killer Queen skull icon on the right side of Kira's health bar shows whether or not he currently has a bomb charged. ** Trait - Nothing can stop me! I'm on a roll!: 'If Kira takes no damage within the first 15 seconds of a fight, he gains damage resistance, as well as increased stamina regen for the remainder of the fight. ** Trap - '''I can even charge this as a bomb!: '''Instead of throwing or breaking larger stage objects, Killer Queen can charge them as contact bombs, which can also be detonated at will. His GHA has changed, as Sheer Heart Attack is now part of his regular arsenal. Both Kira and Killer Queen strike a downed opponent, before Kira takes a step back and detonates them in a single massive explosion. If Kira is matched with Kosaku-Kira, the latter will comment on how he's on Kira's side, only for Kira to wonder how Kosaku-Kira knows his identity. Kira also has special interactions with all the Part 4 protagonists. Tournament He is paired with Old Joseph Joestar in the ''Eyes of Heaven tournament, defeating Josuke and Johnny Joestar in the first round. They were eliminated by Bruno Buccellati and Trish Una in the second round, whom beforehand, won the F Block series of battles that allowed them to be matched against Kira and Old Joseph within the main tournament. "Kosaku Kawajiri" 'Kosaku'-Kira was confirmed for the game along with Rohan and Okuyasu. * 'Impact Ignition Bomb: '''Killer Queen charges one of Stray Cat's air bubbles as a bomb, and then uses Stray Cat's aerokinesis to make the bubble home in on a target and explode on command using 'The First Bomb'. This can be erased by Okuyasu Nijimura's The Hand. * '''Contact Bomb: '''Killer Queen charges one of Stray Cat's air bubbles as a bomb, and then Kira stands still as he readies 'The First Bomb' in order to detonate the bomb. This bomb passes through barriers and explodes on contact. This can be erased by Okuyasu Nijimura's The Hand. * '''This stone is a bomb.: '''Killer Queen charges a pebble as a bomb, and then plants it where Kira stands. This can only be detonated by 'The First Bomb', and downs opponents caught in the blast. * '''Stray Cat's protecting me!: '''A counter that triggers when hit by a non-projectile, non-DHA attack. Stray Cat blasts the target with an air bubble, knocking them back and doing minor damage, and then doing medium damage 4 seconds later as the air bubble pops in the enemy's carotid artery. * '''EX - Stray Cat's protecting me!: '''Identical to the original counter, except the initial impact does medium damage and the delayed damage is heavy and causes downing. * '''EX -' 'Contact Bomb: '''Identical to the original, except the bubble is instantly fully charged and has a larger explosion radius, dealing more damage. The bubble can still be erased by Okuyasu Nijimura's The Hand. * '''Style Action -' '''The First Bomb!: '''If there is an object or enemy that is charged as a bomb, it is detonated, doing large damage in a small area. This does more damage to secondary targets, and explodes in a wider area than the original Yoshikage Kira's. If nothing is charged as bomb, Killer Queen strikes a pose, and then performs an unblockable downward chop, causing medium damage while also charging the enemy as a bomb. * Rule: Only one bomb at a time.: Only one enemy or object can be charged as a bomb at any given time. Sheer Heart Attack does not influence this. ** '''Bomb Icon: A small icon on the right side of Kira's health bar shows whether or not he has a bomb charged. * Trait - The Man in the Photos: '''When Kosaku reaches his last health bar, Yoshihiro Kira appears and causes 'Contact Bomb' and 'Impact Ignition Bomb' to have nearly perfect accuracy for 30 seconds. * Trait - '''Stray Cat: Stray Cat allows Kira to use all of the above abilities. If Kira is downed or if Okuyasu Nijimura's The Hand attacks the space in front of Kira with Killer Queen out, then Stray Cat comes out of Killer Queen, disallowing the use of any ability except 'This stone is a bomb.', until Stray Cat is retrieved from the ground. When retrieving Stray Cat, Kira receives a phone call, and is immune while Killer Queen places Stray Cat into its empty chest. * Trap - 'I can even charge this as a bomb!: '''Instead of throwing or breaking larger stage objects, Killer Queen can charge them as contact bombs, which can also be detonated at will. His GHA is similar to Bites the Dust's ASB variation, rewinding the battle timer and granting him health, but now heals his partner and the opponent that is not on the receiving end of the GHA as well. This can revive partners and enemies and will revert any transformations. Tournament He is paired with Weather Report in the ''Eyes of Heaven tournament, defeating Akira Otoishi and Enrico Pucci in the first round, but eliminated by Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista in the second. Trivia * According to Kira himself,Chapter 438: The Invincible Crazy D (9) the total amount of women he's killed for their hands is 48. **He committed his first murder on August 13, 1983, around the age of 18. * According to a Top 10 List published in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2000, Kira is Araki's favorite antagonist and 2nd favorite character overall. * According to an interview with Araki, the idea to have Kira takeover Kosaku's life while Hayato suspects his "father" of being replaced was inspired by the novel, .Araki Discusses Yoshikage Kirahttp://web.archive.org/web/20130102024504/http://homusora.hateblo.jp/entry/2012/12/24/182057 * In an ironic twist, Kira has his hands severed multiple times: His left hand twice (when he removed Sheer Heart Attack from his body and when the Cleansers attacked him) and his right hand once (when he was bitten by Arnold in Reimi's alley as a ghost). * Kira's favorite fashion brand is Gianfranco Ferré. * The story of Kira's first murder as told by the ghost of Reimi Sugimoto shares similarities with the "Humans Can Lick Too" horror story. * Despite being the main antagonist, Kira doesn't have an active role in Diamond Is Unbreakable until halfway in the part. The anime attempts to build up Kira's presence before his first appearance by showing the aftermath of his murders and the severed hands he's collected along the way from the opening scene of the very first episode of the Part 4 anime, along with a quick cameo in episode 86 (DU episode 12). References Site Navigation